


На всех фото, которые я видел

by Suoh



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, London, M/M, Modeling, Photography
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5941489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suoh/pseuds/Suoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кейто живет в Лондоне, Юто работает моделью, и встречаются они совершенно случайно ― несколько раз.</p>
            </blockquote>





	На всех фото, которые я видел

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновлено [коллажом](http://jfactor.diary.ru/p206982977.htm)

В первый раз они встречаются в аэропорту среди шумной толпы, и днем и ночью наводняющей Хитроу. Даже не встречаются ― неловко сталкиваются плечами, пробормотав дежурные извинения. Кейто ― на английском, а Юто ― на японском. 

Юто тащит за собой громадный чемодан и прячет глаза за стеклами солнцезащитных очков, возле него торопливо шагает менеджер. Кейто забрасывает на спину спортивную сумку и не оборачивается. Он только что вернулся из Джакарты, провел несколько часов на пересадке в Дубае, и теперь его клонит в сон.

Кейто машинально отправляет сообщение отцу ― «долетел, все ок» ― и выходит на улицу. Летний ночной Лондон пахнет пылью и гарью, но нет тяжелой влажной жары, которая преследовала его в Индонезии. Слышно, как шумят на взлетной полосе самолеты.

Араб-таксист топчется возле машины.

― Куда вам? ― спрашивает он с жутким акцентом и скалится, показывая белые зубы.

Кейто называет адрес.

― Пятьдесят шесть фунтов! Быстро доедем.

«Дорого», ― думает Кейто, но сил спорить у него уже нет. Он забрасывает сумку в багажник и без сил падает на сиденье.

В дороге Кейто удается задремать. Сны, горячечные и беспокойные, перемежаются с фрагментами реальности. В машине играет радио, какая-то популярная песня, рэп чередуется с высоким женским вокалом. Отец Кейто называет такую музыку мусором, и сам Кейто привык так думать. Водитель насвистывает в такт прилипчивой мелодии.

Когда машина тормозит возле дома, Кейто едва удается разлепить глаза. Он не сразу соображает, где находится.

― Сколько? ― наконец спрашивает он.

― Пятьдесят шесть, как и договаривались.

Кейто находит кошелек и достает из него последнюю сотенную, все остальные деньги ― на карточке, и их должно хватить до конца месяца. Таксист отсчитывает сдачу, протягивает четыре замусоленные десятки и роется в поисках металлических монет.

― Оставьте себе, ― говорит Кейто. ― В честь дня рождения принца.

День рождения принца Уильяма был почти неделю назад, но Таксист ухмыляется и прячет два двухфунтовых в карман.

― Выпью за здоровье его красотки-жены, ― подмигивает он.

Кейто выдавливает из себя ответную улыбку и выходит из машины, вытаскивает сумку. Час поздний, и почти все окна в доме темнеют. Кейто слышит, как за его спиной отъезжает, шурша резиной, такси.

Кейто по-настоящему понимает, что оказался дома, когда входит в тесный лифт. В кармане начинает настойчиво вибрировать телефон ― «мама» читает Кейто на экране. Он отвечает на звонок и прижимает телефон плечом к уху.

― Ты уже дома? ― сразу спрашивает она. ― Долетел, все хорошо?

― Почти дома. Да, все в порядке. Тебе позвонил отец?

Мама недолго молчит, и Кейто представляет себе, как она недовольно хмурится, сведя к переносице красивые брови.

― Нет. ― Коротко отвечает мама. ― Я сама прикинула, когда ты возвращаешься. Может, заедешь к нам на неделе?

― Может быть. ― Кейто не хочет ехать. Он скучает по матери, но лишний раз встречаться с Джейком ему не улыбается. ― Я позвоню тебе утром, когда высплюсь.

― Только не слишком рано, ладно?

― Как скажешь.

Мама вешает трубку. Кейто чувствует себя немного виноватым, завтра он скажет ей, что приедет, как только сможет. Джейк по-прежнему кажется ему высокомерным и туповатым, но если мама так хочет, то пусть. Кейто готов мириться с его навязчивыми рукопожатиями и бесконечными историями о путешествиях. Фотографии тот и правда делает чудесные.

Кейто достает ключи, перебирает связку, находит нужный. Он вставляет его в замочную скважину, проворачивает и входит в темную квартиру.

***

Кейто ежится. В квартире прохладно и сыро, верхний этаж продувается всеми ветрами. Жить в лофте совсем не так круто, как кажется. Кейто заворачивается в одеяло и подходит к окну. Дождь прекратился, и на асфальте уже начали появляться сухие пятна. Не верится, подумалось Кейто, что два дня назад город изнывал от жары. 

Возле дома напротив останавливается человек в дождевике, ставит рядом с собой низкое пластиковое ведерко и макает в него плоскую широкую кисть. «Клей, ― догадывается Кейто. ― Наверное, будет вешать афишу». Человек мажет клеем кирпичную стену ― прямо поверх ободранных бумажных объявлений ― и разворачивает свернутый в трубочку плакат. Нижняя часть прилипает к стене, и человек протягивает вверх короткие руки, чтобы разгладить и верхнюю, но ему не достает роста. Уголки верхней половины плаката грустно сгибаются.

Мимо проходит джентльмен в шляпе. Он здоровается с расклейщиком, они перебрасываются парой слов ― Кейто не слышит, только догадывается, читая по губам. Джентльмен зажимает под мышкой свой плоский кейс и большими ладонями распрямляет верх плаката, края плотно пристают к ободранным кирпичам.

Теперь Кейто видит, что это не афиша и не постер ― это реклама нового магазина одежды. Английский перемешан с японским, и внимание Кейто сразу привлекает яркая надпись: from Tokyo to London. Парень на рекламе ― азиат, высокий и некрашеный, с тонким носом. Часть его серого, наброшенного на плечи пальто перекрывают цифры цены и буквы OPEN SOON.

«Не пойду, ― вяло думает Кейто. ― Съезжу к матери, а потом два дня не буду выходить из дома». 

В понедельник Кейто нужно выходить на работу, а через две недели ― возвращаться в университет. Больше всего ему хочется проспать все оставшиеся свободными дни.

***

В четверг Кейто все равно оказывается в ближайшем торговом центре. Он бросает машину у входа и покупает в эйч энд эм самую простую голубую рубашку, вместо той, на которую он опрокинул лазанью в Индонезии. Девушка-кассир роняет кредитку Кейто и потом долго извиняется. Чуть не пробивает ему чужую лиловую шляпу.

Кейто уже нащупывает в кармане ключи от машины, когда слышит в просторном вестибюле звуки родной речи. Он по-прежнему считает японский родным, хотя иногда и сбивается и путается в словах, когда разговаривает с бабушкой по телефону.

Чей-то японский простой и понятный, с мягким, почти грассирующим «р». Сразу же следует перевод на английский, и Кейто даже не успевает осознать и понять услышанное. Он оборачивается. 

Парень-с-рекламы стоит, окруженный кучкой журналистов, возле нового бутика. Он выглядит как модель. «Он и есть модель», ― поправляет себя Кейто.

― Мистер Накаджима, ― спрашивает один из журналистов, ― вы впервые на мероприятии такого рода у нас в стране. Как вы находите Лондон?

«Накаджима, значит», ― машинально отмечает про себя Кейто.

К модели-по-фамилии-Накаджима наклоняется его переводчик, шепчет что-то на ухо. Тот кивает и отвечает, вежливо и доброжелательно.

Кейто включается в японский и понимает, что город ― нравится, разница во времени ― не нравится, что хочется увидеть Биг Бэн и прокатиться на Лондон Ай. 

Зачем-то Кейто стоит посреди полупустого зала и слушает все это, почему-то ему не хочется уходить. 

На секунду они встречаются взглядами, и Кейто первым отводит глаза.

Дома он гуглит «накаджима модель токио» и, отсеяв нескольких девиц, находит ― Накаджима Юто, двадцать три года. Рост ― сто семьдесят восемь сантиметров, хотя это и не так важно.

У Накаджимы Юто нет страниц в социальных сетях, зато его фотографиями пестрит сайт его агентства. Кейто полтора часа перелистывает снимки, одиночные и групповые. На них на всех ― модель, и ни на одной ― человек.

Кейто сохраняет страницу в закладки и идет спать. 

Наутро он видит, что со стены напротив сняли плакат. 

***

― Очень тебя прошу, ― говорит мама. ― Пожалуйста, Кейто. Маленькая, красная, с застежкой в форме ромбика.

― Заберу, ― отвечает Кейто. ― И привезу тебе вечером.

Ехать за забытой маминой сумочкой в студию к Джейку ― не лучшее начало утра, но отказать матери Кейто не в силах. Он почти два часа ползет в пробках, навигатор водит его безымянными лондонскими улочками, Джейк сбрасывает ему сообщением номер квартиры, в которой находится его фотостудия.

На двери аляповатые золотые цифры, и Кейто три раза жмет на кнопку звонка. Джейк, свежий и аккуратный, окруженный невесомым облаком из благожелательности и древесного парфюма, распахивает перед ним дверь.

― Кейто! ― как-то особенно по-английски говорит он. ― Сумка Кацуэ на стойке, можешь взять. Но давай я налью тебе чего-нибудь? 

― Я за рулем.

― Чай? Или кофе? У меня еще остались запасы, которые я привез из Кении.

― Наверное, кофе. И спасибо.

В кухне нет стола, только длинная барная стойка. Кейто забирается на высокий стул и наблюдает, как Джейк ставит на огонь турку, мелет зерна. Аромат восхитителен, вкус оказывается не хуже. За этот кофе Кейто почти готов простить Джейку его существование.

Кейто едва не обжигает язык. Он ждет, когда кофе поостынет, и рассматривает фотографии ― они повсюду. На стене черно-белое фото ― девица обнимает ногами гитару, гриф лежит прямо между ее плоской обнаженной груди. Волосы у нее белые, а глаза такие светлые, что радужка почти сливается с белком. Не красивая, немного жуткая.

― Гибсон, ― говорит Кейто про гитару. ― Мой отец играл на такой.

Джейк едва заметно хмурится.

― Я думал, он бизнесмен.

― Сейчас ― да, а в молодости был музыкантом. Играл в клубах, и в Токио, и в Лондоне.

― Вот как. А ты играешь? ― Кейто не думает, что Джейку интересно, поэтому отвечает уклончиво.

― Немного, для себя.

Джейк закусывает тостом с яйцом, а затем словно вспоминает о чем-то.

― Знаю, что я тебе сейчас покажу! ― он исчезает где-то в глубине коридоров и возвращается с альбомом, раскрывает его на середине.

Кейто видел эту фотографию, но только станицей в старом потрепанном журнале. Здесь ― обработка, размер. 

Ниши Кацуэ двадцать лет, она на обложке «Севентин» за декабрь 1987. У нее стрижка под Мацуду Сейко и купальник в тонкую розовую полоску.

― Чудо как хороша была твоя мать, ― говорит Джейк, и теперь Кейто ему верит. ― Я бы ее снимал для всех обложек, какие попадутся. И сейчас бы снимал, вот только она не дается. ― Джейк смеется, и Кейто даже не нужно заставлять себя улыбаться.

Кофе остыл до нужной температуры. Кейто берет из вазочки подсохший бисквит и разгрызает его.

― Сегодня меня тоже ждет крутая работа, ― продолжает Джейк. ― Мне нравится снимать азиатских моделей, есть в них что-то такое, ― Джейк делает неопределенный жест руками, ― необъяснимое, что ли.

На этих словах раздается звонок в дверь. Джейк легко спрыгивает с высоченного стула и идет к двери. С места Кейто отлично просматривается прихожая.

Сначала Кейто решает, что ему кажется, потом ― что он сошел с ума. Когда за менеджером Накаджимы Юто закрывается дверь, Кейто понимает, что это реальность. Реальный Накаджима Юто носит очки и самые обыкновенные джинсы, снимает самую обыкновенную толстовку на молнии. 

С ним ― переводчик, менеджер и какая-то девушка с объемной сумкой. «Визажист, наверное», ― решает Кейто.

Юто ― короткое удобное имя ― по-японски кланяется, когда его представляют Джейку. Тот протягивает руку и снисходительно улыбается, услышав «итс а прэжа ту мит ю». Джейк взглядом вписывает Юто в интерьер, измеряет длину ног и объем гонорара. 

― Выпейте кофе со мной, ― предлагает Джейк, и переводчик наклоняется к уху Юто. Юто кивает с энтузиазмом, который не в силах передать ни одна фотография. 

Толпа теряется в громадной кухне Джейка.

― Это мой пасынок, Кейто, ― сообщает Джейк присутствующим. ― Он родом из Японии, как и его мать. 

Слово «пасынок» режет Кейто слух, но Юто кланяется в знак приветствия, и все забывается. 

― Привет, ― просто говорит Кейто, и лицо Юто светлеет.

― Ты говоришь по-японски! Как же я рад, что кто-то наконец говорит по-японски!

― Немножко неуклюже, не смейся.

― Не буду, ― говорит Юто, и тут же начинает смеяться. ― Ой, извини. Просто я не ожидал встретить кого-то вроде тебя.

Юто очень простой. Даже его лицо вблизи кажется совершенно обыкновенным. Он очень быстро говорит, чуть с придыханием. У него крупные ладони и ровные зубы, наверняка результат ношения брекетов.

― Я видел тебя на открытии магазина, ― брови Юто удивленно ползут вверх. ― Случайно, конечно, я живу рядом. А напротив моего окна висела реклама с тобой. Это наша почти третья встреча.

― Мне неловко, что я висел прямо у тебя под окном. ― Юто поправляет очки. ― Спасибо, ― это уже менеджеру, который протягивает ему чашку. ― До чего горячий!

Кейто вспоминает про закладку в браузере, и теперь его очередь чувствовать себя неловко. Он думает, что такие, как Юто, не могут быть моделями ― не должны. Модели белые, плоские и молчаливые, как рыбы. Они не смеются каждую минуту и не обжигают язык горячим кофе. Такие должны сниматься в кино или работать общественными деятелями. А еще лучше ― жить по соседству, чтобы встречать их каждый день. Кейто теряется и путается в собственных мыслях.

― Ты родился в Лондоне? ― спрашивает Юто.

― Нет, в Токио. Родители переехали сюда, когда мне было восемь. Переехали, и почти сразу развелись.

― И у тебя нет ни братьев, ни сестер?

― К сожалению. ― Кейто не особенно сожалеет об этом.

― У меня есть младший брат, ему сейчас семнадцать, так он уже завалил меня сообщениями. Просит привезти ему фигурку Тауэрского моста, он такие собирает.

― Могу сводить тебя, где они продаются, ― предлагает Кейто, и сам удивляется тому, как все сжалось внутри в ожидании ответа.

― Да! ― говорит Юто. ― Обязательно, я столько всего хочу посмотреть. Только, ― Юто никнет. ― Не сегодня, наверное. У меня после этой съемки еще что-то вечером. Я забыл, что.

― Завтра? ― предлагает Кейто. 

У него вибрирует телефон, но Юто успевает кивнуть, и Кейто уже думает только об этом.

― Да, мам. ― Отвечает он. ― Уже почти забрал, скоро приеду. Нет, не нужно. Да, я тоже. ― И вешает трубку.

Красная сумочка по-прежнему стоит на краю барной стойки. 

Менеджер уводит Юто в саму студию, и тот на прощание машет рукой. «До завтра», ― читает по губам Кейто, а возле пустой чашки лежит телефон, на котором светятся цифры чьего-то номера. Кейто добавляет в записную книгу новый контакт.

Еще через полчаса, когда Кейто все-таки натягивает в прихожей кеды, ему не удается удержаться. В просторной студии Джейк выставляет фотоаппарат, а Юто недвижно стоит в свете белых ламп. У него нечитаемое выражение лица и почти томный ненастоящий взгляд, выбеленные губы и веки заставляют вспомнить маски.

Это словно другой человек, и Кейто бесшумно выскальзывает из квартиры, едва не забыв на стуле сумочку матери.

***

Сообщение приходит ближе к ночи. Юто пишет хираганой ― чтобы Кейто понял, - изредка вставляя в речь неуклюжие английские слова. Кейто по-дурацки улыбается, отвечает, чтобы уточнить адрес отеля.

Вся удивительная случайность их встречи до сих пор кажется Кейто нереальной. Не бывает столько совпадений. Не бывает так быстро и так легко ― во всяком случае, у Кейто никогда не было, и сейчас он никак не может совладать с незнакомым чувством. Что-то простое и необъяснимое захлестнуло его с головой.

― С чего ты такой радостный? ― спрашивает отец. Он заехал почти случайно, возвращался из офиса. Теперь он сидит на подлокотнике кресла, и, судя по низкому бокалу виски в руке, останется на ночь.

― Ерунда, ― отвечает Кейто, ― ничего особенного. Ничего не случилось.

― Как скажешь. 

Отец отпивает еще глоток, взбалтывает стакан. Подтаявшие льдинки со звоном ударяются о стеклянные стенки.

Кейто немного завидует отцу. Его расслабленной уверенности и харизме. Кейто выше его сантиметров на пять, шире в плечах, но по-прежнему чувствует себя маленьким, не взрослым. Неопытным. 

В его возрасте Окамото Кеничи носил волосы до плеч и красную бандану, Кейто же через силу разговаривает с продавцами и таксистами. 

― Надеюсь, ― говорит вдруг отец, ― твоя ерунда увенчается успехом.

Кейто снова чувствует, что его читают как открытую книгу.

***

Кейто выжимает тормоз и ставит машину на ручник. Он приехал слишком рано, еще даже не позвонить ― тридцать минут до назначенного времени. Кейто складывает руки на руле и ждет. Полчаса кажутся невероятным сроком. 

Минут через десять распахивается окно на шестом этаже. Юто наполовину высовывается наружу, поправляет сползающие на нос очки и тогда замечает сидящего в машине Кейто. Юто улыбается и широко машет ему рукой, показывает сначала на наручные часы, а затем ― ладонь. Кейто расшифровывает это как «пять минут».

Юто появляется в дверях, щурится от яркого света. Несколькими длинными шагами спускается по лестнице и оказывается возле машины.

― Я немного рано, ― извиняется Кейто.

― Ничего! ― Юто падает на сиденье рядом. ― Я с самого утра не знаю, куда себя деть. Далеко ехать?

― Смотря куда ты хочешь сначала.

― Лондон Ай, конечно! Увидеть все сверху. 

Кейто поворачивает ключ в зажигании. Он не слишком любит водить по центру города ― много машин и много пешеходов. Навигатор советует, как объехать намечающиеся пробки, а Юто болтает без остановки. Временами Кейто приходится переспрашивать, смысл некоторых слов ускользает от него.

Машину едва удается припарковать за углом.

― У нас тоже платные парковки, ― говорит Юто, наблюдая за тем, как Кейто втыкает в автомат карточку и получает талон. ― Да и вообще с машинами немного… Сложно. 

― Ты водишь?

― Конечно, ― кивает Юто. ― Но добираться до работы все равно легче поездом.

К Лондон Ай, как и всегда, тянется громадная разномастная очередь. На слух Кейто улавливает итальянский, хинди, немецкий. Еще много языков звучат незнакомо. Они встают в очередь за семьей, в которой все ― родители и трое разновозрастных детей ― бледные и светловолосые. Кейто предполагает в них скандинавов.

Язык чуть-чуть похож на немецкий, и изо всего Кейто понимает только то, что младшего из детей зовут Эмиль.

Юто достает из рюкзака фотоаппарат. Кейто ничего не смыслит в фотосъемке, но объектив выглядит круто. Юто щелкает какими-то кнопочками, щурится, глядя на небольшой экран.

― Любишь фотографировать?

― Обожаю! ― отзывается Юто. ― Я даже хотел взять с собой штатив, но потом решил, что будет тяжело. Ну, Кейто, ― он впервые называет Кейто по имени, ― улыбнись давай.

Кейто неловко растягивает губы в улыбке, и щелкает затвор фотоаппарата. Юто светится от счастья.

― Теперь давай вместе! ― он обхватывает Кейто рукой за шею, подтягивает к себе. Юто держит камеру на расстоянии вытянутой руки. На них уставился черный глаз объектива.

Фото получается кривое, но очень радостное.

Очередь постепенно двигается, и люди пачками оказываются в прозрачных кабинах-капсулах. Светловолосые дети впереди тянут друг у друга плюшевого зайца с клетчатыми ушами.

Наконец они оказываются внутри. Юто прилипает к стеклянным стенам со своим фотоаппаратом. Здание парламента вздымается знакомой тяжелой стеной, на часах Биг Бена лениво передвигаются стрелки. Возле Юто к стенам кабины прислоняется белокурый Эмиль, от его осторожного теплого дыхания запотевает стекло. Мать ласково треплет его по голове.

― О! ― теперь Юто смотрит в сторону новостроек, громадных блестящих небоскребов, которые возвышаются над городом причудливыми столбами. ― Я видел вот тот в «Шерлоке»!

― Ее здесь называют огурцом, ― говорит Кейто и, поймав удивленный взгляд Юто, объясняет: ― Потому что стекла зеленоватые. Хотя вообще-то она ― Сент-Мэри Экс. 

― Не очень вписывается, если честно, ― Юто смотрит на панораму города, наклонив голову, фотоаппарат он опустил.

― Весь Лондон такой, очень разный.

― Я не жалею, что приехал, ― негромко говорит Юто и снова щелкает фотоаппаратом.

Его слова кажутся Кейто очень личными и честными. Он не в силах сдержать улыбку.

***

― А Тауэрский мост, ― Юто пролистывает бесчисленные снимки. ― Тоже получился! Почти все получилось, и даже обрабатывать особенно не нужно.

Они едут в тесном лифте. После кружки пива Юто говорит еще больше, а его глаза блестят еще ярче. Кейто очень остро ощущает собственную трезвость. 

Юто подвигается ближе, влажно дышит Кейто в шею. Смотреть на фотографии совсем не хочется – хочется смотреть на Юто.

― А вот эта, ― Юто перелистывает. ― Классная, да? 

На белом фоне силуэт в черной худи и расплывчатое красное пятно в области сердца. «Самоубийственная толстовка» Бэнкси, пока еще уцелевшая на лондонской стене. 

― Очень.

Юто стягивает плащ, пока Кейто звенит ключами и отпирает дверь. Внутри прохладно и, как и всегда, немного сыро. 

― Круто жить под самой крышей! ― Кейто в ответ только пожимает плечами, он привык.

В свете лампы видно, какой Юто раскрасневшийся и возбужденный. Кейто достает полупустую бутылку с вермутом и плескает себе прямо в стоящую на столе чашку. Не хочется лезть за стаканами. Он разбавляет алкоголь грейпфрутовым соком и выпивает все залпом ― кисло и пахнет травами. 

Юто подходит и отпивает прямо из горлышка, морщится. 

― Дрянь?

― Нет, не то чтобы. Просто обычно такое не пью. 

Зачем-то Юто снимает рубашку. Медленно расстегивает пуговицу за пуговицей, а Кейто слишком ошарашен, чтобы остановить его. Юто бросает рубашку на пол и падает на кровать, раскинув руки буквой Т. У него ровная светлая грудь с темноватыми сосками, на руках темнеют родинки. Кейто хочется провести по чужим плечам ладонями, потрогать пальцами мышцы, ощутить тепло тела.

Он осторожно ложится рядом, кровать еле слышно поскрипывает от веса двух взрослых мужчин. Юто переворачивается на бок, долго смотрит, а потом протягивает руки. Касается кончиками пальцев щек Кейто, его носа и губ. 

― Когда, ― Кейто слышит, что охрип, и откашливается. ― Когда ты уезжаешь?

Юто хмурится.

― Завтра. 

Кейто не хочет слышать это и не хочет об этом думать. Между завтра и сегодня еще целая ночь. 

Юто перекатывается ближе, и они едва не падают с кровати. Юто тыкается губами куда-то в подбородок, затем чуть выше. И наконец целует, прикрыв свои очень черные глаза. Кейто заставляет себя зажмуриться. Он проводит ладонью между сведенных лопаток Юто, рука постепенно сползает на поясницу.

Юто закидывает на Кейто ногу, зарывается пальцами в волосы. Юто отзывается на каждое прикосновение, не боится быть шумным. Слушая его звучное прерывистое дыхание, Кейто забывается, расслабляется. Кейто не боится. 

***

Кейто вытягивается на кровати. Простыни сбились, а одеяло ― на полу. Он позволяет себе поваляться, затем тянется за телефоном. 

События прошедшего дня наваливаются на него сразу. В прихожей нет ни плаща, ни обуви, ни рюкзака. Словно вчера никогда не случалось. Кейто идет на кухню.

На столе, под чашкой, в которой на донышке еще остался глоток сока-с-алкоголем, лежит записка. Листок вырван из ежедневника, дата ― вчерашняя. 

«Извини, что не стал будить тебя. Мой самолет через пару часов, я сразу взял такси в аэропорт. Было очень весело! Юто».

Снизу приписан токийский адрес и нарисован смайлик, то ли радостный, то ли смущенный. Кейто возвращается в спальню, чтобы взять телефон и отправить сообщение. По пути он бросает взгляд на календарь ― решает, что билеты в Токио можно бронировать на первые же выходные сентября.


End file.
